


what is lost

by AngelQueen



Series: Diamond of the Day-Inspired Fics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Gen, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a faint hitch in Leon’s voice that everyone mercifully pretends not to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what is lost

“The king is dead…” There is a faint hitch in Leon’s voice that everyone mercifully pretends not to hear. “Long live the queen!”

Gwen’s gaze is solemn and dignified as she stares out over the crowds at Percival’s back. To everyone else, she is serene, showing no emotion whatsoever. Percival knows better. He sees the grief in her eyes, sees the way she clutches tightly to the royal crest in her hand, as though it is all she has left in the world.

They will continue on, Percival knows. Before the night is out, there will be a meeting of the Round Table, so that they may begin planning to, yet again, restore the depleted ranks of Camelot’s army, but Percival isn’t thinking of that now. No, he can’t help but think of another round table, of a smaller one, made of stone instead of polished wood, and those that had surrounded it. 

There are so few left from that table. First Lancelot had been lost to them, then Elyan. Now Gwaine and Arthur too are gone. Merlin still lives, Percival admits to himself, but the man he’d last seen on the shores of that lake had been broken, living only in the technical sense of the word. Arthur had taken the best of Merlin with him, and Percival has no idea if there is anything left for those who still remain.

Only he, Leon, Gwen, and Gaius remain from that ancient table. Percival hears the roar of the crowd, proclaiming their support for their queen, but he sees his friends’ grief, and has never felt more alone.

Percival bows his head, closes his eyes, and forces back the tears. Tonight, they will mourn. When they are alone, away from prying eyes, perhaps Gwen will weep, perhaps Leon’s shoulders will shake beneath the strain suppressing his own sobs, perhaps Gaius will sink into a seat by the fire and close his eyes. For now, though, they will be strong, as Arthur and the others would have wanted them to be.

For the love of Camelot.


End file.
